


Yearning For Moonshadow

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :D, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is home for the first time in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning For Moonshadow

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from LJ.   
> For xiuhunation 2015~

he air feels heavier with every press of Minseok's lips, with every swipe of his hot tongue, the sound of Sehun's gasps loud in the chill of the evening. There's a window open somewhere, drafty and cool, causing Sehun to twitch when Minseok lifts his shirt up, air hitting his nipples sharply. Minseok has Sehun pinned to the bed by his arms, legs open and head thrown back, mouth moving from Sehun's lips all the way down to his bellybutton, biting and sucking, leaving marks that will probably still be there in the morning.   
  
It's quiet, save for Sehun's little whimpers, one of the few calm nights they have when Minseok isn't out at strange hours, off doing decidedly not human things. For a vampire, someone with strength and reputation, Minseok is always gentle with Sehun, always makes sure he's okay with everything they do, okay with the fangs and the questionable things he wants to try.   
  
Today it's Sehun who suggests something different, hands tangled in Minseok’s hair as the other kisses across his waist line, scraping teeth along the curves of his hip and pausing at his delicate inner thighs. Sehun is smooth, pale skin untouched, an indicator that Minseok hasn't been around enough, hasn't been able to sink his fangs and nails in, to litter him with possessive artwork. Minseok doesn't hear Sehun's tentative words at first, too busy slowly undoing the belt of Sehun's jeans, and he glances up in confusion at a slight tug of his bangs.   
  
Sehun pulls him up until they're face to face, breath fanning across Minseok's face, eyes dark, full of want and something else. Minseok blinks, still confused when Sehun kisses him with force, lapping into his mouth with purpose, tongue scraping Minseok's fangs, making his mind hazy.   
  
"Minseok can I eat you out?" Sehun asks, and his voice sounds breathless, nervous, words catching as they move past his lips and across his tongue, landing in Minseok's mouth. Minseok is startled, pulling back and looking at Sehun with slightly widened eyes. He straddles Sehun's lap and looks at him, not saying yes, but not saying no either.   
  
Sehun takes it as a yes, takes a risk and sits up, pulling Minseok into his lap and grinning at the small vampire, kissing him eagerly, hands trailing down Minseok's back and into his jeans, cupping his ass. Minseok moans softly into Sehun's mouth, grinding his hips down as he cradles Sehun's jaw, peppering light kisses down the curve of his neck, nipping at his earlobe lightly, not wanting to break the sensitive skin.   
  
"I don't see why not." He finally says, voice low in Sehun's ear, rolling his hips again and sliding his hands down Sehun's shirt to lift it up and over his head. Minseok crawls off of Sehun and grins at him, predatory in the dark room, fangs gleaming and eyes glittering, but Sehun knows better than to be scared.   
  
Instead he's surprised at the swiftness in which Minseok strips and gets back on the bed beside him, kneeling beside Sehun and nuzzling his jaw like a pup, words soft.   
  
"How do you want me?" Minseok asks, words a little slurred through his fangs, fully extended and throbbing with the need to pierce flesh. Minseok is patient though, and almost laughs at the eagerness in Sehun's eyes, at the shock that flashes across his face. This isn't normally something they do, isn't normally something Minseok would consent to doing, but the vampire seems laid back tonight, hands gentle but insistent as he pulls Sehun's clothing off, still damp from the earlier rain.   
  
"Do you want me on my hands and knees?" Minseok asks playfully, sticking his ass in the air and shaking it, waiting for Sehun to get over his hesitation. Sehun giggles nervously, moving in front of Minseok to kiss him again, running his fingers across fangs and drawing blood, dutifully letting Minseok suck at them after.   
  
But he does move behind Minseok, runs his large hands across cheeks, wasting no time, licking a stripe from his balls all the way up, and Minseok falls forward a little, moaning slightly around his fangs. He indulges Sehun, pushing backwards when the eager human boy gently spreads his cheeks, presses his tongue inside. And maybe it's not just indulging him when Minseok's hips stutter, trying to push Sehun's tongue deeper into his body, moaning loudly and biting down onto his fist, forgetting that his fangs are extended and drawing blood.   
  
Sehun's good at this, and Minseok curses himself for not letting him do it sooner, coming undone slowly, breathing laboured as Sehun's hands dance up and down his thighs. When Minseok has enough he turns quickly, sharply, pushing Sehun backwards with a growl and kissing him deeply, ignoring the strange notion that he's basically kissing his own ass.   
  
Sehun may have enjoyed himself, may be enjoying himself now, mouth pliant and falling open, back arching off the bed as Minseok roughly drags fangs across flesh, not quite biting down, but enough to leave marks. He's impatient, hungry, cock throbbing and heavy as he grinds down hard, taking both of them in his hand and stroking them roughly together.   
  
Sehun pants into his mouth as they kiss roughly, droplets of blood forming on his bottom lip where Minseok is nibbling at it, whining when Minseok pulls away. His hips move up into Minseok's hand, thrusting into his grip when Minseok drops his own cock. Minseok only slows down, grinning at Sehun and lifting up his leg, kissing the inside of his thigh and once again scraping his teeth teasingly.   
  
"Fucking bite me." Sehun snaps, hands scrabbling at Minseok's shoulders to try and yank him closer, also impatient. Minseok blinks at him innocently, tugging softly and lightly at Sehun's cock before stopping completely, dropping his leg and getting up.   
  
"I just let you stick your tongue up my ass and you're ordering me around?" Minseok says accusingly. "Why should I give you anything."  
  
There's no anger in his voice however, and he doesn't snarl or order Sehun to dress like he has in the past. Instead Minseok just sighs, reaching out to Sehun with the same slow gentleness as earlier, running a hand through his hair and nodding in the direction of the door.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Minseok asks, and he's putting on a show, acting like he's not affected, but he doesn't miss the way Sehun's lips quirk up or the way his eyes flicker from Minseok's teeth down to his cock.   
  
"Please." Is all Sehun says, voice strained, and that affects Minseok. It takes him all his self control not to surge forward and take Sehun right now, thrust into him deeply and claim his throat like he's been wanting to do all night.   
  
"You left the lube in the living room." Minseok says shortly, hopping off the bed and leaving Sehun to whine, following him out of the room half a minute later in his impatience.   
  
They meet in the hallway, both impatient, riled up and Sehun stops Minseok with a hand, pulling him close, licking into his mouth and around his fangs. He gasps when Minseok responds with enthusiasm, pinning Sehun to the wall and pressing a thigh between his legs. Things seem to slow down when Minseok finally bites him, fangs piercing through his veins, making Sehun gasp and shudder, back arching up against Minseok like a cat’s, soft moan leaving him when Minseok begins to rock forward.   
  
They move slowly, Minseok rolling his hips at a torturously slow pace, tilting Sehun’s head to the side for better access, drinking greedily but unhurried, ignoring Sehun’s moans. Minseok holds his hips in place with his hands, hard enough to leave bruises, but it only makes Sehun moan louder, writhing with Minseok’s combined ministrations.   
  
When Minseok pulls away -- reluctantly -- Sehun is panting, slumped against the wall, but he grins lazily at Minseok, taking the bottle of lube from Minseok’s hands and waving it at him. Minseok wastes no time grabbing it back and coating his fingers, giving Sehun’s cock a tug before gripping his leg firmly.   
  
Minseok's height does nothing to hinder his strength as he hoists one of Sehun's legs up, teasing him with a lube coated finger, but not pushing it past his rim, looking up at Sehun through lidded eyes.   
  
"You want this right here in the hallway?" He says slowly, and Sehun just nods, eyes glassy from the feeding. Minseok smirks, feral and uninhibited, kissing Sehun gently and tugging on his bottom lip, a distraction as he presses a finger in. It doesn't take long to stretch Sehun -he's impatient, fucking down on Minseok's fingers and whining for him to just fuck him- but Minseok draws it out, takes his time.   
  
`They have all night, and Minseok's just fed, still feels the pleasant buzz, blood running through his veins. He won't need more for a while, but he knows he can't hold back, not with Sehun. Minseok will probably drink from him more than once before they're done.   
  
Minseok gets impatient himself soon enough, withdrawing his fingers and covering himself quickly in lube, bracing his hands under Sehun’s legs and hoisting him up against a wall, rolling his eyes at the happy whine Sehun lets out. It’s quick now, Minseok thrusting in and only waiting the smallest amount of time before setting a pace, teeth grazing the still healing wounds on Sehun’s skin, wanting to take more but only digging in the slightest bit, tasting a tiny amount of blood. It’s just enough to make Minseok’s hips snap faster, Sehun moaning loudly, back scraping against the wall and thighs trembling around Minseok’s waist.  
  
All it takes for Sehun to come is one twist of Minseok’s small fingers and an especially deep scrape of his teeth, Sehun whining as he comes on both of their stomachs, twitching and slumping against the wall. Minseok comes just a bit later, pressing Sehun into the wall and sinking his teeth in briefly for a small drink, nothing too big, Sehun writhing with over sensitivity.   
  
Minseok tries to put Sehun down but the human boy refuses, falling against Minseok’s shoulder and grinning into the skin there, feigning sleep. Minseok sighs, carrying him back to the bedroom and dropping him onto the bed with a hint of annoyance on his face, but one that carries love with it too, pulling Sehun against his chest and smiling gently at the way he’s already snoring, legs curling up to his chest like a child, hands covering his face.  
  
Minseok doesn’t always get the time off to spend with his favourite human, but when he does it’s the moments like these he treasures more than the sex, more than the taste of Sehun’s blood. It’s the feel of Sehun breathing against him, safe and calm, and the way his body heat blocks out that little draft from the window they’re both too tired to close. And it’s especially the way Sehun wakes up for just a second to twist in Minseok’s arms and whisper I love you against his collarbones before falling back into a deep sleep, smile on his face and hair falling into his closed eyes, tickling Minseok’s nose.   
  
These are the moments that cause Minseok’s mind to wander to thoughts of _fledgling_ and _soon_. Very soon.  
  



End file.
